Second Chance
by Starkfamily
Summary: Tony comes back from Titan after the loss against Thanos. ENDGAME Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Engame spoilers! Don't read if you haven't seen the movie.

Summary: My take on how Tony finds out about being pregnant. (Don't own any of the characters)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tony woke up from one of the best sleeps he's had in what seem like forever. He was a bit disoriented and for a moment forgot where he was. He looked at his hands connected to all these IV bags. That's right he'd been admitted after being in a heated argument with cap, justifiably so. He looked around at his surroundings, it was nighttime, he'd slept the day away. To his left was Pepper sleeping on a chair next to his bedside. She looked exhausted and worn out and that was saying something since he looked like the life had been sucked out of him. They've both seen better days, that was forsure.

As if on cue, she began to stir, it was as if she had felt him wake up. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, a small smile on her face, "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" caressing his cheek. So much love and relief in her eyes. "Hey Pep, never better now you're here, I swear I was so close to losing my cool back there." he said anger noticable in his voice. "And before you say anything" he started, " I was in all my right, Cap hasn't been around in years and he shows up and what expects me to welcome him back with a big hurrah? I think not, he's a liar and untrustworthy, he proved that to me." heart monitor started beeping like crazy. Pepper quickly shot up her seat and put a hand on his chest in attempt to calm him. "Tony, baby, you need to calm down ok. I understand where you're coming from but please try not to get too worked up atleast until you're better. I can't handle another scare or I'm going to be the one losing my_ cool._" she said with tear brimmed eyes.

Tony looked at her and quickly pulled her as close as he could, caressing her hair and back," I'm sorry honey, it's ok...please don't cry I don't like it when you cry, I'm calm seriously look at the monitor, I'm good" he told her his heart clenching again at the thought of almost losing her. " Oh i missed you so much, I know I said it last night but I don't care, I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to you" he said tears threatning to come out. He kissed the side of her head and held her with all the strength he could muster not really caring that he was squeezing her. "You're one to talk," Pepper leaned back to look at him," I specifically remember telling you to come back but like always you dis…" Pep stops mid rant and shoots up her seat and runs to the bathroom in the room.

Tony sits up in his bed confused at what just happened. He hears her throwing up and now concern lacing his face he calls out, "Pep, you ok?...Peppper?" no answer but he hears the toilet flush now and sees her come out. She makes her way back to Tony with rubbing her stomach with one hand and the other over her mouth. "Umm what the hell was that? Are you sick or something because you know in my current condition, being all weak and all that, I can't have you around me if you have the sniffles Pep, gotta wear a mask Potts." he teases. Pepper doesn't look his way and keeps her eyes down, "Or something" she pauses. Tony eyes her seeing her distress, all teasing gone he asks, "What's wrong Pep, you look like you're about to puke again." he finishes waiting for her answer. "Ok so… oh god ok.. You remeber the walk we had at the park before, you know, this disaster happened?" she asks him. "Yeah I remember why?"

"Ok well remember the conversation we were having about the… about the-"

"About the dream I had." Tony finishes for her. "Yeah definitely remember that why? Why are you bring…" He stops mid sentence realization dawning on his face. Pepper stares at him with an expression that looks somewhere in between a smile and an I want to cry face. She can't help it and tears start falling out."I found out two weeks ago" she states. Tony so shocked just replies,"Are you telling me.. Are you sure?" so much emotion behind his voice. "Yes, I got the test done, multiple tests to be sure." pepper chuckles a bit.

"Tony I'm pregnant" she says the 3 words he's been longing to hear. She waits for him to say something but instead tears just start pouring out of him.


	2. chapter 2

3 months has passed since the Thanos and the snap. They had lost and there was no way they could fix it. The team took their separate ways in an attempt to deal with the aftermath on their own terms. Tony had moved out of the compound to the house he built for Pepper and himself. He just wanted to be away from all the mess. He couldn't deal with the constant reminder of what happened, and of the kid. They moved outside the city, somewhere private and quiet where they can try to move on from this tragedy and just focus on his second chance. They decided on a lake house, it was peaceful and he could imagine spending the rest of his life their with Pepper and their little one.

Who would of thought, Tony Stark a father? Yeah crazy right? He was over the moon excited for their little blessing on the way, it was the light in this dark time

"Honey I'm back" yelled Tony. He had gotten back from the compound he had finally finished moving out the rest of their things."I've got lunch because I know my baby and my baby is hungry." he finished. Pepper came down the stairs in yoga pants and a tight fitted shirt that showed off her small 4 month baby bump. "Which baby are you referring too now?" she questioned smiling at her fiance.

"Uhhmmm… you of course, Hi honey" he finished giving her a peck on the lips. "Hi, and I'm kidding but yes we're starving and I could use a break, I feel like I've been unpacking for days and the boxes won't disappear." Pepper said with an irritated voice.

"I told you not to over do yourself Pep you need to take it easy, how's mini Stark?" he asked bending down to give her bump a kiss.

"Good, mini Stark is actually behaving today, no trips to the bathroom yet" she said. Her morning sickness was actually all day sickness and was barely starting to ease up. Little by little they were both regaining their health, Tony was gaining back his weight and Pepper was actually starting to keep food down after the nausea prevented that during her first trimester.

"That's great news, I'm glad mini is being compliant today." he teased. " I've got pizza from Lombardi's, your favorite." he said showing her the pie.

"You're the best, so now that we have a little time, lets talk about this wedding. You still do want to marry me right?" she asked with a smile on her face as she grabbed them both plates.

"Hmmm…. I mean I already knocked you up, that's about as locked down as you can get someone" Tony replied jokingly. "Ha Ha very funny Mr. Stark, and just for that you don't get anymore pizza." she teased.

"Already knew that Pep, you literally eat the whole thing yourself." he retorted playing of course. Pepper's jaw dropped in shock and was soon replaced by a hurt expression and then one of anger. "Are you calling me fat?... You know I thought you'd be more understanding I mean I'm eating for myself and your mini but you know what fine just eat the damn thing yourself." she said her voice raising more and more accusingly.

Tony was dumbfounded to say the least. "Pep I was jus-" he was interrupted by her.

"Yeah trust me Anthony I know I've gained a little belly but I didn't think you'd be here making me feel bad about it, I mean I'm pregnant it's totally normal and guess what? I'm just going to keep gaining weight and maybe after birth my body won't be the same but I'm ok with that... the question is are you?" she looked at him with that all to familiar angry face.

"Well?" she bit back expectantly.

Tony just looked at her and for the first time had no idea of what was happening or what to say. "I have no idea what just happened...Pep I never called you fat, that never came out my mouth,I still don't know howww-" he yelled out nervously. "Why would I want you fat?" as soon as the last words left his mouth he knew he had messed up and messed up bad.

He expected for her to throw the plate at his face, hell even the drink but what came next was something he rarely saw Pepper do. She started full on crying.

SHIT.

He quickly hugged her,"Honey,Pep I… I didn't mean it like that you know I love you in any way, shape, or form please don't cry I still don't know how I managed to upset you! I was only playing about the food, I'm FULLY aware that you're eating for two and-" He couldn't finish because Pepper interrupted.

She lifted her head from his shoulder as she said,"You're right I'm sorry Tony, I know you didn't say anything, I overreacted." she said her tears slowly stopping."It's these horrible hormones of mine, it's like I can feel them start to crazy." she muffled out with a slight sniffle.

Realization dawned on his face, of course hormones, how could he have missed that? He read it on his "What to expect when you're expecting" book. Whew he had just experienced his first meeting with the ugly side of pregnancy, well the second ugly side of pregnancy, first being nausea, he never liked seeing Pepper ill.

He brought a hand up to her face,"Oh Pep, i'm an idiot, I never meant.. Look you're perfect the most beautiful redhead in the entire universe!" he told bringing both hands now to cup her face. "And just to be clear you're not fat you're pregnant and glowing and you're beautiful just the way you are, the way you were and you'll be just as beautiful after our baby is born." he finished looking at her with so much love in his eyes. Pepper started crying again.

"Honey don't cry, I'm supposed to be making you feel better not worse" he said as he wiped tears from her face.

"I'm not crying because I feel worse I'm crying because I love you so much" Pep leaned in to hug him closer and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"I love you too, and you know what?" he didn't wait for her response,"I want to marry you this weekend." that made Pepper's tears stop completely and she lifted her head to look at Tony.

"What?" she muttered out with disbelief.

"You heard me Potts, I want you to ditch the Potts for Stark this weekend, I think we've waited long enough and I don't want to end up stranded in space again regretting not making you my wife." he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "So what do you say?" he asked her staring intently into her eyes.

She smiled so wide tears long forgotten,"I say it's about time Mr. Stark."


End file.
